Key Blade War
by RoxRox
Summary: centuries ago,a legend was queen to them. and war was upon them. what will the legendary heart blade wielder and her two loyalest guards, Terra and Ven, do? contains OC, history fic of Org, XIII, A Bit Different. no need to read that first though. R&Rplz!
1. A Worried Queen

I don't expect people to actually read this, cuz there's noone from KH in it, only Terra and Ven. it's the history of my other fic, Org. XIII, A Bit Different, those who read it know what I'm talking about. And OC in here, again. A whole bunch of 'em.

Disclaimer: Let's see, Terra and Ven are from Square-Enix, the rest is all mine! oh yeah, and the key blade theme is from them. but heart blade is all mine!

entirely made up, I don't think it has spoilers in it. mep. on with it! ENJOY!

* * *

The large doors were opened gracefully. A lean brunette stepped down from her throne and strode past her loyal guards towards the boy who just had entered the hall. He looked exhausted but kept his features in place, not to show it. As the Lady approached him, he bowed. She nodded in appreciation and motioned him to sit at one of the many tables to the sides of the hall. He sat on the chair while she took her place in her own carved wooden throne like chair. Servants came with water and fruits and placed them in front of the messenger. He drank thankfully, then turned to his mistress.

"My Lady, the scouts have returned with news on Lord Nero." he said, not looking in her eyes. It was forbidden for servants and alike to look in their lady's eyes. Only the royal guards and other royalty had the pleasure of doing so. She nodded pleasingly, keeping her serious face straight. The messenger continued.

"According to Xehanort, Lord Nero has left his base and headed north, while Lady Shae headed west. Meara, the scout positioned at the Enaclave Minoretta, reported that he saw the Lady pass through and heading north, towards Dead Wind Pass. We assume her and Lord Nero are meeting somewhere in the northern mountains but taking different paths. That is all the scouts could bring." He stood up, bowing in the process. The Lady stood up as well.

"Thank you, Anav. Go and have a rest now but be ready, I might need your services again today." she said. He thanked her and bowed his way out of the hall. Once he was gone she nodded to her guards to leave her. She sighed deeply and went to the balcony which over saw the city square. The market below was at its height. The colorful stands stood out from the sand driven brick stoned ground and shouting swifted through the air. Each marketer was louder than the other and all in all nothing clear could be heard.

Locaie had always loved the markets. She reminisced about it a lot when she saw it. When she was only a little girl, the brunette used to run through the stands, taking fruits and other delicatessens from the stands every now and then, running away from the angry owners afterwards. But then things happened and she wasn't just a girl from the streets anymore. She ended up living in the palace as the queen of those whom she stole from and she wasn't allowed on the streets anymore. It was frustrating her but she lived through it all those years. And now this war that had risen. She wished she could be that little careless girl again, the one who let the others handle things.

She leaned on the balcony's frame and held her head in her palms. Why couldn't things just be more simple? She was exhausted of this. As Lady Locaie was slowly drifting off to sleep, a blond neared her quietly. He accidentally stepped on a leaf and it made a cracking noise. Locaie awoke that instant. She didn't notice the young man standing behind her. He placed his arms around her neck and hugged her. Locaie, first surprised, flinched but then leaned back into the blond's well built chest.

"What did the messenger say? My Lady?" he added to his whisper.

"Nero and Shae are moving to the northern mountains but they're taking different paths. Ven, you know we shouldn't be seen like this-" she said, trying to push his arms off her but he only tightened his grip. He brushed her curls aside and started kissing her neck. "Let them see... let them know..." he said between kisses. She didn't stop him and closed her eyes in both satisfaction and concern. Whatever she did, Locaie could never resist Ven's charm, his desire for her. He had complete control over her and he knew this. She whispered, pleaded to him.

"Please, not here."

He hesitated, then turned her around so she faced him and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He slowly stepped back, taking Locaie with him, then turning around and pushing her into the wall, out of sight for anyone. One could only see them if they walked onto the balcony and turning to the doors again. Moments of lust and passion passed, until finally Locaie stopped, eyes wide opened. A brunette stepped onto the balcony, turned away from the couple. Ven stopped as well, noticing his love gasping. The man facing the crowd below spoke.

"How many times do I have to tell you two to stop this? Countless, I say, countless! It is forbidden!" he didn't yell, but he was very close to. The couple split at once.

"Terra, please, it's just... we're-" Locaie started but the man, Terra, interrupted her.

"In love?" he finished her sentence." You are not in love, my Lady. Ven, leave us for a moment." he demanded. Ven first took a look at Locaie, who nodded at him, then he left the scene. When he was gone, Terra continued his rant.

"You only want to sleep with him. He charms you, but he charms countless of others the same way. You are not in love with him, neither is he in love with you." he ended cold. Locaie glared at him with tears striking her eyes. She shook her head in disbelief. Terra stepped close to her and whispered.

"My Lady, I have raised you like my sister, I love you, like my sister, please don't break my or your heart with this. Sir Ven is just another knight." She looked up at him, apologizing.

"But he is also a good friend, not only to me but to you, too."she said truthful. He nodded.

"Let's forget about this for a moment. Now, I heard the messenger had returned. Tell me what he said."Terra urged her. They went back into the marvelous hall. Locaie took her place on the throne like chair at the table while Ven and Terra sat in the chairs to her sides. Maps and plans were laid on the table, along with fresh fruits and water. Locaie reached out for one of the maps and pointed to places on it.

"This was Lord Nero's last base, here. The scout reported that he moved out north towards the mountains." she traced along a path on the map."But the Lady Shae was seen passing through the Enaclave Minoretta, turning north through the Dead Wind Pass." she traced west on the map, then turned north at a crossing labeled Enaclave Minoretta. Terra studied the map further while Ven was thinking of how to trap the enemy in that pass.

"I say we strike them now, unexpected and unprepared. I'd say they have about 3000 bearers with them but that is nothing against the royal army." he suggested but Terra motioned him to stop.

"They are moving there for a reason. And we are not the only ones with spies, Ven. It's a trap, Lord Nero expects us to follow his Lady through Dead Wind Pass while he takes the short way through the mountains. They will have the larger army waiting for us just behind the hills."he said. Locaie thought for a while, then joined the conversation between the two males.

"Wait, why is he moving there? As far as we know there are no supply routes there and there are only two ways in and out of the mountains. If we set base to both paths, he is trapped, with no food and no water."

"Yes, my Lady, as far as we know. He could have a well supplied fortress built there, but we don't know that." Terra answered her.

"My spy Xehanort only came back from there two days ago, telling me that the pass and mountains are as dry and lifeless as they always have been. I am well informed about that territory." she told him. Terra bowed his head in apology.

"I'm sorry, I did not know, my Lady."Ven raised his opinion to the matter.

"Then we should send bearers there as soon as possible, then we'll be rid of Lord Nero once and for all." he spoke enthusiastically. Locaie had a few worries about this but nodded agreeing nonetheless.

* * *

heh. I almost forgot to post this. had it long planned and stuck on my comp for weeks. yes, this is a longer story, no oneshot or such. hopefully it's not too long. heh. reviews encourage me to write, ya know? 


	2. March Of Hearts

I'm tired now

forgot to say this: they call them bearers instead of soldiers, in case it's confusing. and I have no idea about military ranks, help appreciated though.

go enjoy!

* * *

It was the night before departure, a soft breeze winded itself through the palace corridors. Foot steps could be heard from afar, walking down the halls. The young man stopped at a door, guarded by two armed key blade bearers. He attempted to enter but two key blades stopped him. One of the guards spoke quickly.

"No one may enter, Sir. Not even you. The Lady is asleep." he said looking straight forward.

"Who gave you these orders, bearer?" Ven asked back. Both guards straightened up.

"Marshal Terra, sir. He told us, no one may pass, especially not General Ven. Those were his exact words, Sir." Ven thought for a moment, then gave the guards another order.

"Then you should follow your orders, bearer. Guard the door well, let no one in, or out."

The blond man walked away, leaving the bearers to their duty. The door was blocked; that was good in fact. Ven looked around, no one was seen near him. He climbed out the next window onto the roof tops. Like a shadow of the night, he sneaked along the roofs, until he found the entry he had been looking for. He slipped through the open window into the dark room, with only the moon as a source of light. The silken curtains around the bed were flattering in the breeze, showing the silhouette of a slim woman, asleep.

Ven slowly closed in on her, being careful not to make a sound. He heard the slow breathing of Locaie, the soft whistling in her sleep. He moved the curtains aside, she stirred immediately. She had been expecting him.

"You shouldn't be here." she whispered as he approached her, softly planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I shouldn't have been here last night either." he whispered back while playing with her hair.

"Last night was a mistake." she said sad. The blond brushed past her lips again, giving her an adrenaline rush. "What about the night before? And before that?" he asked her.

"This week I made many mistakes." she said, trying to ignore the rising lust in her. Ven kissed the back of her hand.

"Then I should leave." he said while getting up, but she stopped him.

"No, stay."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The brunette slept peacefully next to him. Ven got up, ruffling his already messy hair. Shuffling in his robes spread on the floor, he found the object looking for and examined it one last time. It was a charm, a piece of pure silver, shaped in the form of a cross. It represented his Knighthood; Sir Ven, highest of Knights and General of the royal armies.

He turned it around, admiring the fine material. It was said that the silver it was made from came from the deepest and most magical mines the kingdom, making only a piece as small as this worth more than half the city possesses.

It meant a lot to him, despite its royal importance. No, it had so much more meaning, only the blond couldn't wrap his mind around what it was that made it meaningful. He sighed slightly, taking his cerulean eyes off the shinning charm.

Turning his gaze back to the bed, tracing the slender lines of his lover, he felt his insides cringe, twist and turn. He would leave her. No, he _will _leave her. Because of the duty she herself had assigned to him. Not the first time he thought of the phrase she spoke aloud only in his presence. _It just wasn't fair. _

Leaning back towards the sleeping figure, Ven felt her breath steadily, her chest moving up and down in the rhythm. He adored her, he liked her, he desired her. _He loved her. _No matter what others would say, no matter if they would have to be apart for long, no matter if one of them dies, he loved her, he loved her unspoken, unknowing but to himself. Terra could say whatever he wanted, forbid them to be with another, but he would always love her, always be with her, always protect her. And if he shouldn't return from this journey, then she must be aware that he had loved her all his life.

Ven left, preparing for departure the next morning. The Cross of Knights laid on Lady Locaie's chest, steadily moving with her breathing in sync.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Still!"

The bearers stood at the command given by none other but their highest of Knights. He was at the foot of the stairs of the royal palace, among other Knights and those who call themselves Royalty.

"Present!"

Thousands of bearers gracefully presented their weapons, each a golden Key Blade with silver handle. Those were the second lowest of blades, the lowest were those that were opposites of them, with a silver blade and golden handle, which young bearers could wield. The Generals of each platoon of bearers had Key Blades with a black blade and red handle, then the Knights had their own individual ones, which were most powerful and could only be wielded by the Knight it belonged to.

"Embrace!"

All bowed to their knees. Lady Locaie appeared on her balcony, followed closely by Terra and two armed Knights. She did not smile, but her face resembled a fragment of pride. Neither her or the blond Knight beneath her exchanged glances.

"Bearers! You represent this city, this kingdom! You are the strength that keeps this kingdom together! Forces that stride against us have risen in the north. Forces, that plan on tearing us apart, destroying what we love! But they will not; not as long as you stand up to them and defend what you care most! Now I ask you, will you go there, beyond the walls of your academies, will you go there and fight for this?! Will you?!" her speech ended in thunderous cheers from the large crowd below. Ven sent a spell to the skies, commanding order. He put a final to his queen's words of courage.

"March for Kingdom Hearts!"

* * *

uhm

yeah, well, you can go review now cuz I forgot what to say.


End file.
